Der Besuch
by callisto24
Summary: Nach der Trennung von Lorelei besucht Luke Jess in Philadelphia.


Titel: Der Besuch

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Rating: R

Handlung: Nachdem Luke und Lorelei sich getrennt haben, fährt Luke nach Philadelphia.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

* * *

Jess rappelte sich mühsam auf. Aus den beiden gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Zimmers erklang einstimmig ärgerliches Grunzen.

„Ist schon gut. Ich geh schon", stöhnte Jess und kämpfte sich hoch. Mitternächtliche Besuche waren weniger selten als angenommen werden sollte, und da sie sich prozentual am Häufigsten auf Jess Mariano konzentrierten, existierte bereits seit geraumer Zeit die stumme Übereinkunft, dass es auch an ihm liege, diesen die Tür zu öffnen.

Jess tappte die ausgetretenen Stufen hinunter in ihren Arbeitsbereich, stieß sich den Fuß an einem Karton gefüllt mit der neuesten und leider noch unverkauften Ausgabe des Magazins an, und humpelte fluchend weiter.

Wer auch immer klingelte, schien einigermaßen von Ungeduld erfasst zu sein, und da man sich nie sicher sein konnte, worum es ging, geschweige denn wie dringend es war, bemühte Jess sich um Eile. Er fummelte einen Moment an dem Schloss, dem Riegel und löste dann die Kette, bevor er die Tür öffnete und erstarrte.

„Luke?" Jess blinzelte ungläubig. „Was machst du hier? Es ist… auf jeden Fall spät."

Luke nickte langsam, schwankte dann ein wenig, und Jess bemerkte plötzlich wie schlecht der Mann aussah. Er befand sich in erheblich mieserer Verfassung als er es während ihrer letzten Begegnung gewesen war. An dem verhängnisvollen Tag der offenen Tür, an dem Rory unerwartet aufgetaucht war, und den Jess lieber vergäße, wenn er denn die Fähigkeit dazu hätte. Denn dummerweise blieb alles, was Rory anging messerscharf in seinem Gedächtnis erhalten. Jeder Blick, jedes Wort verfolgte ihn noch Jahre später, und mit den Ereignissen dieses Abends ging es ihm nicht besser.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jess noch einmal und streckte seine Hand aus, um Luke zu stützen. Gott wusste, dass er sich mit Betrunkenen auskannte.

Luke schüttelte ihn ab, und brummte nur ungnädig, worauf Jess einen Schritt zurücktrat und den Onkel prüfend betrachtete. Lukes Augen wirkten rot umrandet, sogar in der miserablen Beleuchtung der Straßenlaternen. Seine Gestalt schien gebeugt, sein üblicher zerknitterter Look wirkte noch zerknitterter.

„Komm rein", sagte Jess bestimmt, und wie erwartet folgte Luke ihm automatisch. Nachdem Jess die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, fuhr er sich einmal durch sein Haar und ließ seinen Blick über das Chaos im Raum schweifen, bis er am Sofa hängen blieb.

Jess nickte in dessen Richtung, und Luke folgte, erstaunlich flink der stummen Aufforderung. Nachdem sein Onkel sich auf die Polster hatte sinken lassen, öffnete Jess einen Schrank, nahm ein Kissen und ein Decke heraus und warf dem Älteren beides zu.

„He", protestierte dieser, aber Jess schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hab oft genug bei dir geschlafen", stellte er fest. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du einmal mein Gast bist."

„Hm." Luke legte Decke und Kissen neben sich ab und rutschte auf dem Polster vorwärts. Dann nahm er sein Kappi ab und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich hab's ganz schön versaut", brummte er dann.

Jess hob eine Augenbraue und begann dann sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen zu machen. Erst als diese in Schwung gebracht war, und die ersten brodelnden Tropfen auf den Filter trafen und einen angenehmen Duft kreierten, drehte er sich zu Luke um, rückte einen Stuhl von der Wand und schob ihn lange genug vorwärts, bis er seinem Onkel gegenüber saß. Er faltete seine Hände im Schoß und sah Luke dann offen an.

„Also – was hast Du versaut?"

Luke wischte die Worte mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite und brummte nur: „Nichts… gar nichts."

Jess seufzte. „Du betrinkst dich wegen nichts." Als Luke seinen Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, hob Jess die Hand. „Vergiss es. Ich rieche dich drei Meter gegen den Wind. Und ich weiß, dass du so gut wie nie trinkst. Wo liegt also der Hund begraben?"

Luke stützte den Kopf auf die Arme, schwieg jedoch immer noch.

„Du trinkst, fährst bis nach Philadelphia, schreckst mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf und all das für nichts?"

Jess runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Was könnten wir beide gemeinsam haben, das dich veranlasst, nicht nur diesen Weg auf dich zu nehmen, sondern auch noch das Risiko einzugehen, deinen Führerschein zu verlieren?"

Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief durch. Seine Stimme wurde sanft, als er weitersprach.

„Ich wette, dass es etwas mit den Gilmores zu tun hat."

Luke sah plötzlich auf, und Jess fühlte, wie sich der Druck, der ohnehin bereits auf seiner Brust lag, verstärkte. Langsam nickte er. „Das ist es, liege ich richtig?" Er wartete, doch als Luke immer noch nicht sprach, führte Jess seinen Monolog weiter. „Wenn etwas passiert wäre, dann hättest du angerufen. Es geht um… es geht also um Lorelei."

Er beobachtete, wie sich Lukes Adamsapfel bewegte, als dieser hörbar schluckte und dann beinahe unmerklich nickte.

Jess löste seine Arme voneinander, ließ es zu, dass sich wohltuende Erleichterung in ihm ausbreitete. Er wollte es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben, doch für einen Augenblick war ihm doch in den Sinn gekommen, dass Luke hier sein konnte, um ihm persönlich von einem Unglücksfall zu berichten. Peinlich berührt erkannte Jess, dass er in diesem Zusammenhang in erster Linie an Rory gedacht hatte, nicht an Liz oder April, und auch nicht an TJ. Sicher nicht an TJ.

Selbstverständlich ging es um Lorelei und um Lukes Beziehung zu ihr, und in diesem Moment erkannte Jess, dass ihn diese Tatsache nicht einmal überraschte. Sicher war die Vorstellung, dass Luke und diese lebendige, wunderschöne Frau zusammen glücklich wurden, eine der angenehmeren Sorte. Aber gleichzeitig musste dieser Traum sich über kurz oder lang als Traum herausstellen. Als hoffnungslos naiv, kindlich und unrealistisch – wie alles in Stars Hollow. Die perfekte Illusion einer heilen Welt, in der alles gelingen und jeder Topf seinen Deckel fand.

Nur, dass dem eben so nicht war. Und wenn jemand davon ein Lied singen konnte, dann war er es.

Unter der kitschigen, glitzernden und stets sorgfältig geschmückten Oberfläche schlummerten ebenso viele Abgründe, wie sie sich in den Seelen der Bewohner befanden, und vorzugsweise derer, die sich Gilmore nannten.

Jess glaubte nicht einmal, dass Lorelei es böse meinte. Auch Rory meinte es niemals böse. Und doch gelang es beiden, exakt in den richtigen Momenten, in denen er oder in diesem Falle Luke, am verletzlichsten waren, geradezu lässig und nebenbei zuzutreten, hart zuzutreten, genau dorthin wo es wehtat.

Sie merkten es nicht, merkten es beide nicht.

Natürlich machte Jess sich nichts mehr vor, schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Sowohl Lorelei als auch Rory waren extrem von sich eingenommen. Und das machte auch einen Teil ihres Charmes aus. Von einer entfernteren Warte aus betrachtet, konnten sie allerdings durchaus als snobistisch gewertet werden. Vielleicht nicht ganz so extrem, wie Loreleis Eltern oder Rorys ach so geliebter Logan. Aber auf ihre ganz eigene Art hielten sie sich für etwas Besseres. Definitiv für etwas Besseres als er es war.

Und Luke? Im Grunde nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lorelei sich besann. So schnell und gedankenlos wie sie mit dem Wort sein konnte, so benahm sie sich auch, wenn es um Gefühle ging.

Nur dass weder Lorelei noch Rory ahnten, oder ahnen durften, wie tief sie damit trafen.

Und dass sie Luke tief getroffen hatten, war offensichtlich.

Jess räusperte sich, beugte sich vor, und legte seine Hand auf die von Luke, der seine auf dem Knie abgelegt hatte.

Luke holte zitternd Luft, schüttelte den Kopf und dann platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Es ist vorbei."

Jess nickte. „Und…", begann er vorsichtig, „willst du mir erzählen, wie das passiert ist?"

Luke hob seine Schultern, ließ sie dann mit einem resignierten Seufzer wieder fallen. „Ich hab Mist gebaut… zu lange gewartet… zu… zu…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen und bedeckte mit der freien Hand sein Gesicht.

Jess erhob sich rasch, ging zur Kaffeemaschine und füllte zwei Tassen mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Dann trug er diese zu Luke und stellte eine von ihnen vor seinem Onkel ab, der dankbar danach griff, sie anhob und beinahe schützend vor sein Gesicht hielt.

Jess ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern setzte sich wieder und griff nach der anderen Tasse, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Nun…", begann er und dehnte die Silbe aus, unschlüssig, ob er mehr von seinem für gewöhnlich wenig mitteilsamen Onkel erwarten sollte, und kapitulierte dann. „An einem Punkt wie diesem war ich auch schon."

‚Und bin ich immer noch', fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass es besser wird."

„Ach ja?", schnappte Luke. „Das ist etwas anderes. Du hast nicht… du warst nicht…" Er setzte seine Tasse heftig genug ab, dass der Inhalt über den Rand schwappte. Jess ignorierte die Pfützen. Es handelte sich wahrlich nicht um die ersten oder gar einzigen Flecken, die dieser Tisch aufwies.

„Du warst nicht verlobt", fügte Luke leise hinzu, und Jess nickte. „Das war ich nicht", sagte er sanft.

„Und du bist jung", fuhr Luke fort. „Da ist noch so vieles, was du tun… was du erleben kannst. All die Erfahrungen, die du noch machen wirst…"

Jess grinste schief. „Aber du bist ein alter Mann."

Luke seufzte. „Ich habe eine Tochter."

„Ich weiß." Jess nickte. „Ich hab sie gesehen." Die Worte rutschten ihm heraus, obwohl sie ihn wieder an Rory und an diesen Tag erinnerten, den er allzu gern verdrängen würde.

„Ja", brummte Luke, ohne den Wechsel in der Stimmung seines Neffen zu bemerken. „Das hast du wohl." Er räusperte sich. „Ich… ich habe Verantwortung. Ich kann nicht so mir nichts dir nichts losrennen und heiraten." Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Jess direkt an. „Trotzdem hätte ich es getan. Ich war bereit. Ich wollte es wirklich tun. Unabhängig von den Konsequenzen."

Seine Stimme brach und er barg sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. „Aber dann… es war zu spät. Sie hat…"

Jess atmete aus. „Sie hat ‚nein' gesagt, oder?"

Luke nickte stumm, und gegen seinen Willen entfuhr Jess ein bitteres Lachen. „Glaube mir, das kenne ich. Das kenne ich nur zu gut."

Er verstummte beinahe erschrocken ob seines Ausbruchs, doch die Tatsache, dass Luke seine Hände vom Gesicht nahm und ihn groß ansah, war die Offenbarung beinahe wert.

„Rory hat das öfter zu mir gesagt, als ich zählen möchte", gab er zögernd zu. „Und es hat jedesmal weh getan. Mehr als alles andere. Mehr als alles, was ich sonst noch verbockt habe, und du weißt gut, wie viel das war."

Luke schluckte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass dich das noch beschäftigt."

Jess schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte auch nie vor in die Details zu gehen. Und außerdem war es immer meine Schuld…" Er hielt inne, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu sagen: ‚Nur beim letzten Mal nicht. Beim letzten Mal habe ich nichts falsch gemacht. Zumindest wüsste ich nicht, was es gewesen sein sollte.'

Stattdessen seufzte er erneut und sah zu Luke hoch. „Man kann sich eigentlich nur wünschen, dass die Quälerei irgendwann ein Ende hat." Die Worte kamen leiser heraus, als er es beabsichtige, doch sie fanden ihren Weg.

„Die Quälerei?" Luke wirkte für einen Moment irritiert, doch dann schloss er seine Augen und nickte stumm. „Die Quälerei", wiederholte er zustimmend. „Es ist einfach unheimlich…"

„…schwierig", ergänzte Jess. „Wem sagst du das?"

Luke seufzte. „Aber du und Rory… ihr seid doch schon ewig getrennt. Ihr wart Kinder. Das… lässt sich nicht vergleichen."

„Nein", gab Jess widerstrebend zu und dachte an den Kuss, dachte an all die Küsse, die ihn stets begleiteten, die er nicht loswerden konnte, die im Unterschied zu allen anderen Küssen für immer in seiner Erinnerung festsaßen.

Er rieb sich die Stirn und richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden. „Nein", wiederholte er.

Luke sah ihn aufmerksam an, wirkte mit einem Mal erheblich nüchterner als zuvor.

„Und trotzdem vermisst du sie", stellte er schlicht fest.

Jess blinzelte, sah dann zu dem Onkel auf. „Das tue ich", gab er dann zu. „Ich will es nicht… aber jedesmal… jedesmal wenn ich sie sehe, dann weiß ich, was ich verloren habe."

„Jess." Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr kennt euch doch überhaupt nicht mehr."

Der Junge presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte stumm. „Vielleicht nicht", sagte er langsam. „Vielleicht haben wir uns nie gekannt. Und trotzdem… trotzdem…"

„Fühlst du den Verlust", ergänzte Luke leise und nickte, schloss dann seine Augen. „Ich verstehe. Vielleicht… vielleicht braucht es einfach Zeit."

Jess zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Vielleicht müssen wir nur ertragen lernen, sie mit jemand anderem zu sehen."

„Christopher", brummte Luke.

„Logan", seufzte Jess.

„Das ist alles ganz schön übel", stellte Luke fest.

„Extrem übel", pflichtete Jess ihm bei.

„Und was machen wir nun?" Luke sah unglücklich auf die Tasse vor ihm, auf die Kaffeeflecken, und dann auf seinen Neffen, der ihn plötzlich anlächelte. Anlächelte mit diesem schiefen, unsicheren Lächeln, das Luke früher für den Ausdruck seiner Überheblichkeit gehalten hatte, und das er nun als Selbstschutz erkannte. Er probierte es aus, zog einen seiner Mundwinkel in die Höhe, lächelte voller Bitterkeit und ohne dass der Ausdruck seine Augen erreichte.

„Wir tun so, als ginge es", erwiderte Jess schließlich. „Wir tun so, als ginge es uns gut."

Und Luke nickte.

9


End file.
